


Permission

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Casual Sex, I'm Sorry, M/M, but still, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Rei-kun, can you do me a favor and stop talking?"
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Permission

"Ah——" a soft moan escaped the slightly parted lips. Head pressing against the soft material that was somehow comfortable despite the tight space, Eichi fluttered his eyes close as his skin came into contact with the vampire over and over again, lips pressing together and then releasing to let out a pleasurable groan.

“Eichi-kun, can I…"

"Oh, you can— hgn!"

Eichi knew what Rei was trying to ask, and he gave him permission to do what he wanted. Hips jerking with each thrust that seemed to hit the sensitive spot perfectly, the way pleasure spread made Eichi's breath hitched. Already feeling close, it won't take too long for him to reach the point he desired.

"Thank you…" Rei mumbled.

"...Kuku, I mean, a vampire needs permission before he gets to come inside, after all," Rei let out a raspy chuckle with what he just said. Eichi shot him a glare of disapproval from below, hoping that the other will be able to understand how bad that was, and it was from Eichi Tenshouin, _the king_ (or emperor, actually) _of bad puns himself._

"Rei-kun, can you do me a favor and stop talking?"

Despite the erratic pants, the words were squeezed out. He probably wouldn't be able to come if Rei said something like that again and the man himself should know that.

"Sob sob, Eichi-kun is meannnn."

Rei looked sad, but well, that was his own fault anyway.

"I was just trying to break the tension," said Rei, except there was no tension. They had been doing this often enough to just comfortably strike up a casual conversation while literally fucking no matter which position they were in. There was one time when they swapped their roles and Rei hit his climax while talking about his plan for the future. One could say that he came to a conclusion, _literally_. 

Even though he was talking, Rei was still able to keep the same pace without any troubles, and Eichi liked that a lot. Still, he wanted to tease his partner a little more so he held back the moan and spoke.

"The only thing you're breaking is my orgasm, dear." 

"Ow, please don't bully this old man any further, it hurts~" Rei proceeded to make more sobbing noises all while slamming himself in deeper and more forceful, earning several gasps and moans from the blond who was shivering and squirming around in his coffin drowning out the vampire's grunts. Back arching when Rei started to go faster.

Both drenched in sweat, a sweet chuckle came out of Eichi's mouth from satisfaction. Even though he was still kind of mad about that bad joke, Rei did try to make up for it, didn't he?

"Now, let's wrap this up, shall we?" said Rei as he leaned down for a kiss, Eichi wrapped his arms around the other's neck, shifting into a more comfortable position after putting his legs around Rei's torso too.

Oh, how glad Eichi was that the light music club room was soundproofed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the fact that I took the time to come up with this joke.


End file.
